


Daddy's poem

by Superherogeek1



Series: All my witcher fics [8]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Bratty Jaskier | Dandelion, Daddy Kink, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Witchersexual Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherogeek1/pseuds/Superherogeek1
Summary: While wintering in Kaer Morhen, Jaskier gets writers block. The wolves help him out.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: All my witcher fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770616
Kudos: 166





	Daddy's poem

It was mid winter in Kaer Morhen and Jaskier was bored out of his skull. He was have a terrible about of writers block and couldnt seem to write a poem or a song to save his life. 

Sighing dramatically, he put his notebook down and walked down to the dining room where Geralt was playing Gwent with Eskel and Lambert.

Jaskier sighs loudly and draped himself over Geralt's back but to his dismay they all ignore him. So he moans loudly and pushes against Geralt, insistently. However, he's still ignored. So he wraps his hand in Geralt's hair and pulls so Geralt has no chance but to look up at him and Jaskier sighs dramatically again, staring directly into Geralt's eyes.

"What do you want?" Geralt rumbles in annoyance.

"I can't think of an idea for a poem or a song. I fear I've washed up. I have nothing left. Please just end my suffering! Drive your beautiful sword through my heart!" Jaskier wails and swoons onto the bench seat beside Geralt.

"I have a poem for ya." Geralt rumbles and stands up to crowd Jaskier against the bench. Jaskier looks up at him in interest, making Geralt smirk.

"Rose's are red,

You're being bratty,

So turn your ass around,

So I can make you call me Daddy." Geralt rumbles. 

Jaskier whimpers and shudders before turning around and sticking his ass up so he's knelt on the bench and his chest is flat on the table.

"You two want a lesson on how to tame a bitch?" Geralt asked his brothers as he pulls Jaskier's pants down to his knees. Aware of the audience, Jaskier whines as geralt kneads his hands against Jaskier's ass.

"I would love a lesson." Lambert purs and sticks two fingers in Jaskier's mouth.

"Aye, me too." Eskel mutters as he reaches down and starts to stroke himself.

"Hear that bitch? They're gonna watch me fill you up so full and when I'm done, you'll be so good for daddy and take care of my brothers, won't you?" Geralt growls in Jaskier ear before reaching down to pull the plug from that morning out of Jaskier. Geralt reaches in and finds him still plenty wet and open so reaches around to put his hand to Jaskier mouth with a smirk.

"Spit."

Jaskier pulls his mouth of Lambert's fingers and spits into Geralt's palm before taking Lambert's fingers again. 

Geralt slicks himself with the spit and pushes into Jaskier with a groan. Jaskier whines and squirms at the fullness but Geralt doesn't give him much time to adjust. Geralt starts off with a brutal pace and Jaskier Jaskier couldn't do much but hold on tight.

"You will call me daddy or sir. you will not cum until I tell you to. And you will answer me when I ask you something. If you fail to comply, I will pull out and spank you 5 times for each offense then push back in and keep going until I finish or you break another rule. You need to earn your release." Geralt rumbles before grabbing Jaskier hair and forcing Jaskier to look at him. "Understand, pet?" 

"Yes sir." Jaskier whimpers. Eskel hums and nudges out of Lambert out of the way before climbing up onto the table and puts his cock against Jaskier's lip.

"Can he suck me Geralt?" Eskel mumbles.

"Yes, suck his cock, bitch." Geralt grunts. 

"Yes daddy." Jaskier whimpers and wraps his mouth around Eskel cock. He sucked it expertly while Lambert gets up ontop of the table to and hold his cock out towards Jaskier too. Jaskier moans continuously but immediately pulls off Eskel and slips onto Lambert before pulling off and trying to suck on both of their cocks at once. 

"Fuuck! Fuck! Daddy, I need to cum please let me come!" Jaskier cries before continuing his blowjobs. The dicks in his mouth did nothing to muffle the crys and moans of pleasure.

"Not yet. Just a little longer. Make my brother's cum, then you can." Geralt rumbles and before giving a few more thrusts and empties himself while Jaskier brings both witcher's infront of them to completion. Eskel empties himself into Jaskier's mouth before pulling away to let Lambert empty himself against Jaskier's face and in his mouth.

Geralt, who is stil giving a few languid thrusts pulls out quickly, making Jaskier cry and flips Jaskier over before putting the plug back into him. Geralt gives Jaskier a few tugs and smiles at the crying mess below him.

"Okay, pup, cum now." Geralt said before giving the plug a little flick. Jaskier screams as he comes, he bows up over the table and thick ropes of cum squirt all over his chest and even reaching his chin.

Once Jaskier come back to awareness, he's sitting in the hot spring, cuddled up to Geralt while Eskel and Lambert are on the stone across from him. Eskel was fucking into Lambert and Jaskier sighs as Eskel and Lambert peak infront of them. He was glad he came to in time to see it. 

"You okay?" He hears Geralt rumble against his shoulder. 

"Mhmm. Thank you." Jaskier mumbles tiredly.

"Always. I love you."

"I love you too my wolf." 

* * *

A/N: If you liked my work, you can help support me and buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/superherogeek1)


End file.
